


Une pluie d'étoiles filantes

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Clio - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Ramis - Freeform, Sylvidres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ce qui importait à Tadashi, c’était venger son père. Heureusement pour lui, il restait quelqu’un à bord de l’Arcadia qui refusait de le voir sombrer dans la haine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une pluie d'étoiles filantes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une pluie d’étoiles filantes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Daiba Tadashi, Mīme (Ramis, Clio)  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu de réflexion  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations (novembre ‘06)  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de comportement destructeur et auto-destructeur - mais le problème est traité dans la fic.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des poussières ~~d’étoile~~

Les tuer, les tuer, les tuer, toutes, jusqu’à la dernière. Exterminer ces monstres de Sylvidres qui avaient tué son père et projetaient d’envahir la Terre de son enfance ; le jeune Tadashi ne pensait plus qu’à ça.  
« Voilà une pensée bien puérile, remarqua Harlock ; mais de cette obsession il tirera une grande détermination.  
\- Ça n’est pas sain, intervint Mīme. Il s’enferme dans une spirale destructrice.  
\- Bah, il est encore jeune, c’est normal de faire des erreurs à son âge. En devenant un homme il comprendra et il en apprendra. »

Mais Mīme ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. L’état d’esprit de leur nouvelle recrue, elle le trouvait bien plus inquiétant que formateur. Elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi sans rien faire :  
« Daiba ? puis-je te parler quelques minutes ? »  
Il quitta à peine des yeux l’écran de son simulateur. Mais cela suffit à lui laisser échapper deux chasseurs sylvidres. De frustration, il frappa du poing sur la console.

« Tu passes trop de temps sur ce programme, lui fit doucement remarquer la belle extraterrestre. C’est mauvais pour ta concentration ; si tu veux être efficace, tu as d’abord besoin de te changer les idées. Si tu te calmes-  
\- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! ces monstres ont tué mon père, je dois le venger !  
\- Mais tu n’arriveras à rien dans cet état, poursuivit-elle sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde. Fais une pause, respire un peu, et quand tu t’y remettras, ton score n’en sera que meilleur. Pour l’instant, tu t’acharnes stérilement et tu t’enferres dans l’échec, tu gaspilles ton temps et ton énergie.  
\- Tu crois vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Tu te disperses trop. Allons, viens, je suis sûre que tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir t’épuiser ainsi en vain.  
\- En vain ! qu’en sais-tu ?  
\- Tous les parents veulent voir leurs enfants heureux, expliqua-t-elle tout simplement ; et tu ne l’es pas.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne serai heureux que quand ils seront vengés. »  
Mīme soupira.  
« Mais il te faudra beaucoup de patience, pour cela. »

Tadashi ne répondit pas, mais reconnut tacitement qu’elle avait raison.  
« Viens, reprit-elle, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer qui pourrait t’aider. »  
Entendant cela, Tadashi se leva d’un bond. Un regain d’intérêt lui donnait soudain une énergie nouvelle. Il la suivit avec espoir au long des couloirs de l’Arcadia.  
Pourtant, elle ne le mena pas bien loin. Juste plus près de la coque externe. Elle lui désigna un hublot, un peu plus loin :  
« Regarde dehors. Que vois-tu ? »

Il se pencha sur la vitre blindée, scrutant l’obscurité glacée à l’extérieur.  
« Des astéroïdes ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais exactement ce que c’est, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr. » Il haussa les épaules : « de gros cailloux qui filent dans l’espace à toute vitesse, et finissent brûlés si par hasard ils entrent dans l’atmosphère d’une planète. Quel rapport avec les Sylvidres ?  
\- Ton père était astronome, c’est cela ?  
\- Oui. Et alors ? ces météorites ont un rapport avec sa mort ? elles sont envoyées par les Sylvidres comme la Sphère noire tombée sur Terre ?  
\- Non. Regarde encore : tu vois cette étoile, là-bas ? »  
Oui, il y avait une étoile rouge, très, très loin mais toujours dans leur voisinage, et une boule bleu-vert entre eux, sur tribord arrière. Peut-être abritait-elle une base Sylvidre ?

« Pour nous, ce ne sont que des cailloux qui voyagent à nos côtés et qu’il faut éviter de percuter. Mais depuis cette planète, si elle est vivante, ses habitants les verront comme une pluie d’étoiles filantes.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Vois-tu, tout est question de point de vue. Place-toi un instant du côté des Mazones : imagine que l’une d’elles décide d’exterminer l’humanité entière parce que tu as tué son amie, sa sœur, qu’en penserais-tu ?  
\- Mais je…  
\- Pour toi, ce sont des envahisseurs à repousser et à détruire. Mais que peuvent-elles penser des humains qui pullulent sur cette Terre qu’elles aussi considèrent comme la leur ? qu’ils leur ont volé leur planète et doivent être chassés ? qu’ils la détruisent et méritent d’être punis ?  
\- Tu les défends ?!  
\- Non. Je ne prends position ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. Par amitié, je me range du côté de Harlock et de son cher ami, mais dans cette guerre, je ne veux pas prendre parti.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- J’essaie juste de te dire qu’à vouloir détruire aveuglément sans chercher à comprendre, on finit par tout anéantir, y compris soi-même. J’ai vu ma planète natale dévastée, Daiba, je ne veux jamais revoir un tel spectacle. »

Elle le laissa tout silencieux. Il replongea son regard dans le vide immense dehors, cherchant des yeux des corps célestes sans doute déjà hors de portée.  
« Alors, essaies d’oublier un peu ta haine, de te rappeler qu’il y a encore des gens qui t’aiment. Essaies de comprendre pourquoi tu veux te venger, de quoi et comment. Réfléchis. Ne fonces pas tête baissée dans ce gouffre. »  
Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire.  
« Pense, de temps en temps, à regarder un peu les étoiles filantes. »


End file.
